It's a Girl
by Kiel95
Summary: It's been two years since the Lorwardian invasion and Kim is taking care of her cousin's 8yr old son for a week. She thought it would be simple, like the other few times she's watched over him - she didn't expect to run into her old enemy... especially not at an elementary school. KIGO LOVE :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's****Note:** So I know I was going to wait until I had finished writing DwtD or TT2 before I started another KiGo story, but I couldn't help myself I really really really really wanted to start posting this, i've only written the first two chapters... but I still had the urge to start posting - so i'm sorry to all those who were waiting for an update for the other stories ^^; don't worry, i'm still working on them, I just got a little distracted with this new idea :p Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer:** I'm not entirely sure how to write a disclaimer, but I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters that appear in the TV Show that are also in this story. I do have a few made up characters of my own. Umm let's see... any places or names are not meant to resemble anyone in real life, and if they do, I apologize - I just pick random names and random places and roll with it. So yeah, I don't own anything other than my OCs and the storyline.

* * *

"Jack, I told you, you have to hold my hand when we cross the street," the redheaded hero scolded the 8 year old child. "The street is a dangerous place to be, and my cousin will kill me if the girl who can do anything, can't take care of her own cousin's child."

The black haired boy only pouted as he took his second cousin's hand and allowed her to walk with him across the street and take him to class. He may have been pouting on the outside, but he really didn't mind. Any time the hero took him to school everyone always said it was super cool that they were related. It'd been over a year since she last took him to school, and there had been a few transfer students he hadn't gotten to brag to yet.

As Kim walked him to the classroom, kids and parents alike would say hello to Kim. Even after high school she still amassed fame, even if she wasn't a teen hero anymore. She started working for Global Justice and she became more widely recognized and trusted, now having an organization to back her up, not just one computer genius and a clumsy sidekick.

He tugged her hand and tried speeding up, "Come on, come on! I want you to meet everyone."

Kim chuckled. She didn't mind being pulled around. She had the week off to take care of him while his parents were out of town for work.

When she entered the room she greeted everyone and she recognized a few of the kids, and those she didn't recognize she was sure to say hello to. There was one little girl who caught her interest. The child looked like she wanted to say something, but she stayed away from Kim. It almost seemed like she was being eyed warily.

Kim frowned slightly, but she quickly removed the look on her face, trying to stay cheerful for the other kids.

After she was done chatting with the kids and class was about to start, she headed for the door and grabbed the teacher on the way out.

"Is that girl alright? She seemed a little off, I think she was glaring at me."

The teacher seemed confused, "Really? She's a rather nice girl. Most of the student's love her. But she is rather solitary when she wants to be, doesn't always need to play with the other kids to be happy."

"So her situation at home is ok?"

"I should think so. Her mother is a single parent, but is very affectionate towards her. I've not heard about any issues at home, and she is well integrated with the other children."

Kim shrugged, "Must be me then."

The teacher was quick to reassure the hero, "No that can't be possible. You're such a wonderful person. Maybe she has a tummy ache or something."

Kim chuckled slightly at the teacher's attempt to ease her mind. "Well thank you, I'll be back to pick him up after school. Have a nice day."

"Same to you, Miss Possible."

The redhead waved one last time to Jack and then went off. Since she didn't have work, which usually occupied all her time, she decided to spend it at the gym.

As she was leaving, she was too busy thinking about her plans to notice the woman rushing past her and stopping at the room Kim had just been at.

The woman seemed to be a little rushed, and was holding a lunchbox. The teacher seemed a little surprised to see her, but since class hadn't started, she was ok with the woman coming in.

She walked over to the little girl who'd kept away from Kim and handed her the lunchbox. "Sorry I forgot it when we were leaving the house."

"It's ok," the little girl said with a smile, just glad her mom brought her the lunch. She was about to mention something about Kim, but then forgot when the woman pecked her on the forehead and ruffled her hair.

"I'll be back after school. Love you, Sara."

The little girl grinned back up at her, "Love you, Mom."

The woman smiled and then left, nodding a quick hello to the teacher.

… …. ….

Sara was sitting on the curb, waiting for her mom. A few other kids were still waiting to be picked up and sitting or walking around.

Jack saw the girl on the curb and took a seat beside her.

"Isn't Kim awesome?" he asked with a grin. He figured she'd be a good topic to talk about, and it gave him a chance to do a little bragging to the new girl.

Sara shrugged, "She's ok I guess… but my mommy is better."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

Jack pushed Sara, "Kim is better!"

Sara immediately punched his nose and it started to bleed. "Don't touch me."

Several teachers had started running over when Jack shoved Sara, but picked up speed when Sara punched him.

Just as the two kids started to hit each other more, the teachers pulled them apart and Sara's mom pulled up.

She got out of the car asking, "What happened?" She immediately took over keeping Sara from pummeling Jack to the ground. She'd taught her daughter how to fight, she just didn't think that she'd use those skills on a classmate.

"Jack shoved her and then she punched him and that started a quarrel," the two kids' teacher said.

Sara's mom frowned, "Sara, Jack, why were you two fighting?"

"She said you were cooler than Kim!" Jack said in a huff.

"My mom IS cooler than Kim!" Sara yelled back.

Raising an eyebrow the woman asked, "Who's Kim?"

Jack puffed out his chest, "Kim Possible!"

The woman raised an eyebrow and squat down to be near Jack's height, "I am cooler than Kim." She grinned as his mouth fell open. It was one thing for a girl to say their mom is cooler than Kim, it was another for the mom to agree.

Another voice suddenly interrupted asking, "What's going on?"

Sara's mom stood up, still holding the wriggling Sara to keep her from hitting Jack some more. A small smirk crept onto the woman's face. "Hey Princess."

Kim's jaw dropped, "Shego?! What're you doing here?"

The green skinned woman gestured to her daughter, "Picking up Sara. Anyways, you might want to take a look at Jack's nose. I think Sara broke it. She has a mean right hook."

Kim was alarmed as she rushed over to Jack. She looked him over as he said repeatedly, "I'm fine! A girl's punches don't hurt."

"Why did she punch him?" Kim asked, looking at Shego.

A teacher interrupted, "They were having a little quarrel and then Jack shoved her and she hit him back."

Kim sighed, "Jack, you know not to hit a girl."

He frowned, "She said her mom was cooler than you."

Shego smirked, "She was right."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Hah! Please, how many times did I win?"

"Zero. You only won because I never wanted to win. So technically you won because I was never even trying."

"Oh please, you were so trying to win."

Shego shrugged, "Whatever you say, Princess. Anyways, see you around. Sara and I are on a schedule today."

Sara grinned and stopped squirming, "That's today?"

"Yeah, that's today," Shego grinned. She started walking to her car and strapped Sara in. Then she turned to Kim and said, "See you around, Cupcake."

Kim decided to try to think things over a bit later, shaking off her surprise and focusing on Jack and his injury. Luckily his nose wasn't broken, but his pride was a little wounded. She gave him a stern talking to as she drove him home.

That night, after putting Jack to bed a thought crossed her mind. _Was Sara Shego's child? If so…. Didn't that mean Sara was 8 like Jack, and that Shego had a kid while the two of them were still enemies?_

* * *

**A/N:** So, what'd you guys think? Do you guys forgive me for deciding to start writing this one and procrastinating the other two? Let me know your thoughts, and don't forget, if I do forget or take too long to post an update for any of my stories, remind me about them - knowing that people are still waiting for me to update is what motivates me to write, even when I have writer's block. Thanks for reading guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **What's this? :O the second chapter is out? gasp! I was planning to not post this until i had written the third chapter... but i'm a procrastinator, i'd feel bad if i ended up holding this chapter forever because I kept forgetting to work on ch. 3 :p i mean, I know what i want to do for the next chapter - i've had this whole story planned out for over two months now (i just never did anything with the idea) Oh yeah, i also know that the title of this is so misleading... the whole "it's a girl" thing... i just didn't have a name for this and you need a name to publish the story and so it became that :o i might change it in the future, I might not - i dunno - so yeah, with that stuff out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy :) remember, if i fall behind in updating, remind me!

* * *

When Shego dropped Sara off at school and pecked her on the forehead, she left the classroom to find Kim waiting for her.

"Hey Pumpkin."

"I have a few questions," the redhead said seriously.

Shego sighed. There was no way she wanted to do this at the kids' school, so she said to her ex-enemy, "Come on, we'll chat at a café nearby."

Kim awkwardly climbed into the passenger seat of Shego's Challenger and they headed for the café, not yet talking to each other.

After ordering and taking a seat with their drinks, Kim finally asked, "Is Sara your kid?"

"Yeah."

"And she's 8?"

"Yeah."

"And she's your biological kid?"

"Correct."

"So you had a daughter all those years you were fighting me?"

"Yeah."

"You never said you had a kid…"

Shego shrugged, "You don't exactly tell your enemy you have a kid."

"Is she you and Drakken's?" Kim asked, a semi creeped out look on her face.

The green skinned woman looked at her in disgust, "No fucking way. I had Sara before I started working with Dr. D."

"Did he know you had a kid?"

"Nope. We didn't really talk about our personal life. He didn't even know I had brothers, remember?"

"Oh… right. Whose kid is he then?"

Shego sighed, "Someone I dated back in high school. He was a transfer student. Cute, well built, chiseled jaw. He was an alluring guy. Everyone wanted to be with him, but he didn't seem to have an interest in anybody."

"But he had an interest in you…?"

Shego chuckled, "Not for the longest time. I was just another face in the crowd."

"Wait, is this before you were hit by the meteor?"

"About, two years before."

"So then…. How did you and him get together?"

"Well, turns out I was the type of girl he was looking for, he just didn't know much about me until he found me beating up a guy picking on Mego. Seems he wanted a strong girl, not some airhead who was weak."

"So you were tough even back in high school, huh?" Kim asked with a small smile.

Shego shrugged, "Yeah. Our parents wanted us to learn to fight from a young age – to know how to protect ourselves in case of a dangerous situation. I just happened to be the most skilled out of us siblings. Hego was second to me. Mego was as weak as the twins at the time, and at that point, they had just entered sixth grade."

"So he was interested in the fact that you were stronger than guys? That's an… interesting quality he was looking for."

"Well, not really something he was attracted to, just something he knew he wanted."

Kim scrunched her nose, "What do you mean?"

Shego scratched the back of her head, "Let's not get into that. I'd rather not discuss more about him than what I've already disclosed."

The redhead wanted to ask a few more questions about him, but seeing as she'd already gotten so many answers from the ex-villain she didn't want to push her luck. Instead she switched back to Sara. "So how did you take care of her? You were just a teen when you had her, right?"

"Yeah, I was still in high school. When my family found out my father was outraged. He doesn't like the idea of sex before marriage… so the fact I got pregnant and I wasn't even engaged kind of pissed him off. Well, either way, since my dad is pro-life he was against an abortion, which was ok with me. I was to give her up for adoption. Back then I thought I was totally in love with the guy, so having his kid made me think he'd stay with me. My mom helped me pretend to give him up, but she and I took care of her without their knowledge. We managed for a year, but we'd been having a hard year financially and I knew I needed a job that would pay well so I could take care of Sara, and so I became a villain – I'd been a hero for about 6months at this point, but that didn't pay the bills. My mom still helped me with her even after I became bad and she was the only one who knew why I turned into a villain. I just told everyone that being good was boring, but I was ok with people thinking badly of me. It was just me, my mom, and Sara – Sara's dad was out of the picture soon after he found out I'd given Sara up for adoption." Shego took a sip of her coffee as Kim absorbed the information.

"Wait, why did her father leave you? Don't most high school guys want to avoid having a child at that age? If you told him you gave her up for adoption, shouldn't he have been relieved?" the redhead asked in confusion.

Frowning Shego replied, "I said before I don't want to go into detail about her father…. But to put it simply, he wanted to keep her, even if it meant he didn't keep me. I'm always worried he'll find out I kept her and try to take her from me."

Kim was close to asking why when she realized that Shego's expression had changed to fear. She didn't remember ever seeing such a look in her enemy's eyes, and it scared her a little. She hesitantly reached across the table and placed a hand on the green skinned woman's. "Are you ok?"

Shego shook herself out of it and pulled away from the redhead's touch. "I'm fine." She abruptly stood up, "That should be enough questions for now. I need to get some cleaning done before I pick Sara up."

Kim stood as well, "Wait, just, one last question."

Sighing the older woman asked, "Yes?"

"Why did you tell me all of this?"

"We were enemies, Pumpkin, but that was a little over a year ago. Time has passed, and I've moved on from that. Also, don't forget, I didn't become a villain because I was bad, that's why I stopped being evil the first chance I had. I also know you're a good kid, and you wouldn't go around blabbing this information to everyone you meet. We may not be friends due to the past, but I do trust you. You try to always do the right thing. And sometimes… I just need someone to talk to. It's nice to know there's someone other than my mother for me to talk to about this."

"So you're willing to talk to me more on this subject…?"

"That's another question."

"Come on, just answer it, last one, honest."

"Yeah," Shego smiled slightly, "I'm just tired right now. See you later." She waved as she left the café.

Kim wasn't sure what to do with the information Shego had given her. Should she feel bad for the woman? Pity her? No, Shego wasn't one who deserved pity. She was strong, stronger than anyone Kim had ever met before. She wasn't sure if them talking could mean they were on the path to possibly being friends, but she liked that she could talk to Shego without fighting. She liked to see this side of her, one that so few people ever had the chance to know.

* * *

**A/N:**Soooooooooooooooo what'd you guys think? :D let me know your opinions and stuffs :3 you guys glad you have a bit more info now? :p I know lots of you had questions and what not as to the timeline and stuff, and hopefully this clears it up a little


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's****Note: **Guys I'm really sorry that i've been a butt and havent' updated, but things have been hectic. After doing my two week study abroad i then had a 10pg paper to write for it, and after that my work lost two of their overnight workers and so they've dragged me into overnights and so i've been spending my time either eating, sleeping, or working. I'm trying to get back into writing my fanfics, but I start up school in less than two weeks and so things might be slow one again and I'm really sorry about all of this. I can't even guarantee this chapter is that great because I just wanted to crank something out to keep you all from waiting forever. Don't worry though, this was mainly a filler chapter to get me from one place to another, so good stuff shall happen soon - either way, i hope you all enjoy, I'm sorry i've been a butt, and please let me know what you all think!

* * *

When Shego and Kim had returned to the school to pick up Sara and Jack, Shego slipped the hero a piece of paper and as she walked away she said, "Feel free to call me."

The redhead was a little shocked, but kind of glad. She wanted to be friends with this Shego. She looked at the paper and then put the phone number on it into her cell. She couldn't wait to call Shego, she just didn't expect the first time to be for an emergency.

* * *

"Hello?" Shego answered her phone. She placed her phone between her cheek and shoulder so she could cook while she talked.

"I don't know what to do," the redhead's familiar voice said shakily.

The ex-villain turned off her stove and took hold of the phone properly. "What's wrong?"

"Jack… he's really sick and I don't know what to do. Should I take him to the hospital? I mean my mom could help but she might be doing a surgery or something and I just don't know what to do and I need help."

"Start from the beginning, Princess, symptoms?"

Kim took a few deep breaths, "He has a really high fever and he keeps shivering, but he's heating up a lot. He's thrown up a few times and can't hold anything down, not even some water. He keeps crying and saying it hurts and I just don't know what to do."

Shego then said, "It sounds like a bad stomach virus. Bring him to my place and I'll see what I have for him. I'll text you my address."

"Shouldn't I take him to the hospital?"

"I don't think it seems that serious. He's not coughing up blood right?"

"N-no."

"Then it's probably just a stomach bug. Bring him over. I have some stuff from when Sara had something similar. He should be fine in a day or so."

"Ok, thanks."

The two hung up and Shego sent the redhead her address. It took about 20minutes for them to reach her house, and that was with Kim ignoring most traffic signals.

She pounded on the door when she arrived, Jack in her arms. She heard a slight rustling sound before the door opened and Shego appeared in view, wearing a lime green apron and a pair of black sweats and a white tank top. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and she had a bit of food on her face. It was obvious she was cooking.

Shego took Jack out of Kim's arm and lead her inside. She placed Jack on a couch and covered him in a blanket and put a cold wet cloth on his forehead. She checked his temperature and went for the kitchen. As she rummaged around she called back out to Kim, "Princess, could you check on Sara for me? She's upstairs in the first room on the right." Shego knew her daughter would be fine, but she knew Kim needed something to take her mind away from worrying. The redhead agreed and started up the steps.

When she opened the first door she was surprised by a kick that almost landed on her face, but last second she blocked it and pushed back her attacker. She automatically crouched into a defensive stance when she realized her opponent was her ex-enemy's daughter. "Sara…?"

The girl pouted slightly. "I was expecting Mom to come in. But if I can't even surprise attack you how could I ever beat her."

Kim blinked in surprise. "Beat… her?"

"Mom's teaching me how to protect myself. My goal is to get better than her, but if I can't even beat you then I'm nowhere near close," Sara said unhappily. Then something seemed to dawn on her and she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Jack isn't feeling well… and I called your mom and she told me to bring him over."

"He's sick?"

"Shego says it's a stomach virus or something."

Sara shrugged, "He'll be fine then. I had that a little while ago, but I'm fine now. Mom made me all better."

Kim smiled slightly, "That's good." She released a sigh of relief. She was about to ask how long it took before she started to feel better but the little girl spoke first.

"Fight me."

"Excuse me?"

"My mom is busy with Jack, so she can't play with me. So you should play with me."

Kim was a little taken aback, but gave in. She sparred for a bit with the girl, and she could definitely see Shego's fighting style in the child, but no matter how much like Shego she fought, she was still years away from being capable of defeating either of the older women.

While they were roughhousing, which Shego could hear clearly from all their thumping around, the green skinned woman was feeding Jack some porridge and medicine. She checked his temperature at regular intervals, and after about an hour she could see his fever starting to subside. He somehow had held down the porridge and medicine so he didn't throw it all up. He would still feel miserable for several more hours, but he wouldn't be in as bad of a condition.

Shego finished cooking while taking care of Jack, and when his fever was gone she called her daughter and her ex-enemy down to eat.

As Shego was serving the food Kim said, "Thank you. For dinner and for Jack. We're really imposing on you and I'm sorry."

The older woman waved it off. "No worries, I had enough food anyways, was thinking of freezing the leftovers for another time."

Sara thanked her mom for the food and shoveled food into her face without uttering another word. The three held a light conversation while they ate and after finishing up Shego sent Sara off to go take a bath.

Kim took a seat beside Jack who'd just woken up and brought him some more food and water. He was already starting to feel much better and managed to eat an entire bowl of porridge and drink a glass of water before he fell back asleep.

The redhead brought the dishes to the kitchen and began to wash up from their dinner. Shego entered a few minutes later and dried and put them away silently. They were almost finished before either of the spoke.

"I made up the guest room. You can stay the night so I can monitor how Jack's doing. I'll watch over him for the night and hopefully tomorrow he should be good enough for you to take home. Kids will get sick easily, but they also have resilient immune systems, so he should be up and running about in no time."

"Thank you. For everything. I don't think I could possibly thank you enough."

Shego dried her hands after putting away the last dish and pat the slightly shorter girl on the head, "No worries. It's a scary thing when your kid gets sick."

Kim was silent for a moment before saying, "You know, it's kind of hard to process that you had a kid all those years we were fighting."

Chuckling the green skinned woman said, "And it's hard for me to process the fact that the girl who can do anything doesn't know how to deal with a stomach virus."

Kim pouted, "Just because I can do anything doesn't mean I know everything."

Shrugging Shego replied, "Sure, sure." She then wandered over to her coffee machine and asked, "You want a cup? I'm going to need a lot to stay up through the night. Been a while since I've gone without a lot of sleep, I think I've actually lost the ability to stay awake for an all-nighter. The joys of getting old."

Kim nodded slightly, "I'll have a cup… but you aren't THAT old you know."

"Give it a few years, Princess, you'll start to feel it. Well, that's if you stop doing your whole crime-fighting thing. I gave up being evil years ago and so I've gotten a little weaker and soft. I can still kick ass, but not so sure I could kick yours anymore."

Kim huffed, "You never kicked my ass before. I always beat YOU remember?"

Shego waved it off as she poured her and her guest some coffee, "Shh, details."

The redhead rolled her eyes as she took her coffee and the two sat down at the table.

Kim filled her coffee with sugar and cream, but Shego drank hers black.

"Doesn't that taste too bitter?" Kim asked, scrunching her nose slightly.

"I'm a bitter person, so drinking coffee this way suits me."

"… I don't get it. Where's the bitterness?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow. She'd seen Shego angry before, or at least angry while working, and she'd seen her annoyed or out for revenge… but she'd never seen her being bitter.

"I'm bitter about a lot of things, Princess. And bitterness ages you."

"I don't think it can age you that much…"

"I probably look to be in my late 30s by now. I'm 27."

* * *

**A/N:** So what'd you guys think? :) I know not much happened, but hopefully this wasn't too bad. I'm going to try to go work on my other stories now! hope you guys enjoyed this :)


End file.
